Burning at Both Ends
by INspiredINk
Summary: TxG After mysterious deaths of literary experts,the CIA sends Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez to close the case.But will their past histories conflict?In this industry,they know not to trust.When the truth is unvelieved reality will shock them all.TRAILE
1. Trailer

An Original InspiredInk and SkRibbledHEARTS Story

Full summary-- After several mysterious deaths of the world's most notorious literary experts, Troy, an assassin brought in by the CIA, is sent to find out why the murderer is out to get them and who is his or her next victim. Gabriella, a long time rival of his, is partnered up with him. Along the journey, will they rekindle their lost flame? Or will they remember that in this industry never to never trust anyone. Who is this killer? Why are they murdering literature lovers? What does the future hold for long forgotten love?

TRAILER

**BOLD- NARRATION**

_ITALICS- SCENE_

NORMAL- DIALOGUE

**The world was in a catastrophic state**

_Shows sirens and many__ news stations advertising crisis_

**One by one they were eliminated**

_Shows v__arious reporters yelling headlines_

"Last night, Jane Tumbler, the expert on Charlotte Bronte's novel…"

"The body of Bartholomew Williams, noted to have an obsession with William Shakespeare's timeless plays, was found..."

**Mysteriously murdered**** by one person **

_Shows shadowed figure standing over dead body reciting an infamous piece of literature _

"My cheeks two blushing pilgrims ready to stand that rough tough touch with a tender kiss."

**The CIA calls in two people**

_Shows CIA building__ and Director in his chair_

**The assassin, ****Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy in suit and with gun__ shining it with a cloth_

**And ****th****e ****brains ****Gabriella Montez**

_Gabriella in office tracking a virus_

**But their past history will conflict with the situation at hand**

"You can't seriously make me work with her." Troy says to the director.

"I work alone." Gabriella adds.

**And yet they end up falling for each other**

_Shows them sharing a kiss_

**But in this industry they know not to trust anyone**

"I hate keeping it from you." She whispers.

" What is it?" He asks

_FLASHES TO OTHER SCENE_

" I don't want to believe it." Troy shook his head.

"I'm sorry." She says crying.

**Starring ****Zac ****Efron**** as Troy Bolton**

"I think I know who did it." He said.

**Vanessa ****Hudgens**** as Gabriella Montez**

"Whatever happens, know that what we have is real."

**Burning at Both Ends**

**Coming Soon**

_A voice whispers in the background._

"My candle burns at both ends; it will not last the night, but ah my foes and oh my friends, it gives a lovely light."

TEN REVIEWS AND IT'S A GO! Don't be shy...pretty please review!

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED!**


	2. Regrets

His cold body lay before her, the red liquid now forming a puddle around him. His grey eyes were now as motionless as ever and his old wrinkled face was barely visible. Henry Bolton had been a wise man and one of the most successful in his field, which was the problem. Bolton had known too much, so they had to take action, take his body and soul. Drain him of his life, if he refused to cooperate. As planned, he was against them and he concealed the secrets. It was only her pleasure to kill him. With every earth shaking yell and painful groan, she smiled knowing that she was triumphant.

"My lips two blushing pilgrims," a soft whisper came. The figure in front of the body simply stood there breathing in the dead scent. "…ready to stand that rough tough touch with a tender kiss." With those last few words, she left him there, alone with his body growing paler as the seconds went by. She closed the door to his study gently and made her way down the stairs with quick hurried steps. "One down, eleven to go." She managed to say as she left the building.

Before she entered the vehicle, she peeled off the blood-stained gloves and tossed them into a garbage can. None of the pedestrians noticed her due to her small figure and dark clothing. She sat in the leather seat, and the car rode off into the jet black night where she would soon be long forgotten.

-------------

His breathe hit the blank white wall as the suspense enveloped him with every passing second. The footsteps approached as he felt the cold metal of his gun as he held it close to him, pressing against his chest. His breathe grew heavier as the steps came faster. Another step, one more, three, he was at the corner and the cold metal no longer touched his skin but pointed to the confused and terrified man that appeared before him. Troy mouthed the words 'nothing personal' as his finger was forcibly pushed down on the trigger and a bullet was sent flying towards the victim's head flawlessly as it had so many times before. As the man fell to the ground, blood splattered against the opposite wall.

"Just business." He said with an unnecessary explanation.

He quickly went for the exit, leaving the lifeless body where it was. He took out his Motorola phone and informed the agency that he had taken out the target. Then he placed the metallic gun into his blazer pretending to be as unaware of the situation as the pedestrians that surrounding him while he walked on the vacant sidewalk heading towards the crowd where he would be perfectly disguised. It was just too simple: his job.

Troy had grown to be the best in his work; killing approximately three hundred people without a trace of guilt. His mind had grown accustomed to the motionless, empty look on his victim's faces, so his work was becoming increasingly easier.

In a way, he felt accountable for his Uncle's recent death, because it had been someone similar to him that had killed him. Troy Bolton was an assassin; it was true. One that didn't feel when he saw the bloody hole in between a person's forehead or strained lungs gasping for just one more breathe before life was unexpectedly taken away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"We need to send in Bolton." Harrison stated trying to make his co worker understand the situation.

"No, not Bolton. It's too much of a risk." Fargo replied as she thoughtfully stared down at the paper in front of her. "He has a temper."

"He's the best assassin. People would question us if we didn't send him in. They'd start having doubts about us and god knows what would happen if the nation didn't trust us, Fargo." Harrison refuted once more. Fargo just simply pushed back her jet black hair and stood pensively. He knew that it was their only option; if only he could get Fargo to see that.

"Harrison, we are some of the smartest people in this nation. No, scratch that; the world! I think we can come up with something other than Bolton." She said scanning his face for a reaction. Harrison simply shook his head; he was a stubborn man who always thought he was right. He was definitely not taciturn whatsoever but sometimes she felt that Harrison could be imprudent in his decisions. Something about hiring Bolton seemed unsafe. After his Uncle's death it seemed almost inhumane to send him in.

"If you have any sense, Fargo, you'll send the boy in. I'm done arguing; I have other business to attend to." Harrison shut his briefcase harshly and left the room without another word, leaving Fargo alone to rethink the situation. At least one member of the team was confirmed; Gabriella Montez would do it in a heartbeat.

Although not wanting to admit defeat, Fargo pressed her thin finger on the speaker and moved her hand away from her face in order to speak. "Tracey?" she called waiting for her assistant to reply.

"Yes, Miss Forth?" she said.

"Can you get Bolton in here for me and…" she gritted her teeth momentarily. "..tell Harrison that it's agreed."

"Sure thing, Miss Forth." Tracey called as she began to dial Troy Bolton's extension into her other line.

"Oh and call in Montez also." Fargo said as she uncomfortably rubbed her forehead starting to have doubts about her decision. She would have to trust Harrison with this one. This could possibly be the greatest mystery since Kennedy's death and she was trusting Harrison of all people. She just kept convincing herself that this was the right thing to do. For herself, the corporation, and America; She had always said that Harrison works here because he's a smart man and if he weren't he'd be working at McDonald's and she absolutely despised when he was right.

She saw Bolton's sly, muscular figure through her glass doors and regret filled every morsel of her lengthy yet modest body. It was too late to dismiss him now so she simply gathered a few papers from the bottom drawer of her desk after unlocking it with a key, and placed them before her awaiting Troy Bolton's entrance.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"_Last night, Jane Tumbler, expert on Charlotte Bronte's novel, Jane Eyre, was found dead. It is suspected that the murder was committed as she typed a curriculum for her Thematic Literature class at Oxford University." A striking Asian woman with a grey suit said as she held the microphone to her lips staring directly into the camera. She continued with the frightening news, "Her body was found with a wound in the left shoulder this morning after the university reported that they hadn't heard from her that day. Further investigations have discovered that Tumbler's death may be related to that of Henry Bolton's, renounced literary expert on Arthur Conan Doyle's, 'Sherlock Holmes' stories. Police have no news yet about who the killer may be, but they are searching determinedly for a murderer." She paused once more. "This is Cassie Yorushaku with the Evening News on Channel 5." _

Gabriella turned off the T.V, shaking her head as she sat back down at her computer. Her coworkers were also baffled by it, but not as much as the town's people. They all stared at Gabriella as she had turned it off. Now they looked at it blankly waiting for one of them to start a conversation.

"Strange, isn't it?" Lana said as she typed away on her computer. "Why would they be out to get people who love literature or whatever?" She said.

"I don't know, but I heard Harrison mumbling something about sending Bolton in to deal with 'Ordo Secretus'; that's what they're calling it now." Paul entered into the talk. "They've never come up with a name like that, yet. It's kind of suspicious that they haven't spoken directly to us about it."

"Yeah." Lana agreed.

Gabriella's speaker let out a loud beep and she pressed her finger on it in order to receive the message. "Montez, Director Forth needs you right now in her office."

"Thanks, Tracey; I'll be right there." She responded relieved to get away from the chatty people in her office. That was all they talked about all day long and frankly Gabriella was growing scared of the situation. It was certainly a peculiar one. She fixed her clothing making sure that she was presentable to see the Director. Miss Forth was always precise and picky when it came to 'professional qualities that her workers had to obtain'.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will explain to Troy and Gabriella as well as you guys the whole 'Ordo Secretus' thing. At least some of it anyway…Its going to be juicy so stay tuned! Pretty please review!**


	3. For the Good of America

**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry it took me so long. You know how school is…anyway, the story is just starting to get juicy so stay tuned. Tell all your friends and please please please review!! Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**

Bolton. Montez. Have a seat," said Fargo pointing to the red leather upholstered chairs sitting across from her colossal black swivel chair.

"Ah, Ms. Montez, what a pleasant surprise," said Troy mockingly as he turned around to face Gabriella Montez.

"Likewise," said Gabriella through gritted teeth, desperately trying to keep her composure for the boss. Gabriella glared at Troy suspiciously as she sat down, confused about why they were forced together again. For so long, she had successfully avoided him, and she did not want anything to disturb their mutual separation peace, let alone, have Troy destroy her position at work.

"How's everything been?" Fargo asked, not really wanting to hear an answer and make small talk. If there was anything that Fargo hated more than Harrison, it was the petty attempts at small talk. Still, she always tried to be cordial.

"Well, actually I-" started Gabriella.

"So, I suppose you are wondering why you have been asked here," said Fargo cutting off Gabriella as she sat in her seat and began fiddling with numerous papers laying sporadically about her desk.

"Yeah, can we hurry this up? I have an 8 o'clock and I really can't afford to miss out on this, 'opportunity', if you know what I mean," gestured Troy anxiously with a forced chuckle.

"Of course! You are so…so obnoxious! Everything revolves around you! Troy, Troy, Troy!" shouted Gabriella, her temper rising by the second, unable to contain her emotions towards Troy any longer. Troy simply rolled his eyes.

"Please!" screamed Fargo agitatedly, trying to recapture the attention of the two. "What I have to say is much more important than your insignificant personal issues! Pull it together or I will make sure that neither of you are ever requested for such a high stakes mission again!" she said, her shoulders tensing up and her foot tapping quickly on the black marble flooring.

"Again?" asked Troy. Fargo ignored his comment and gathered her composure as she sat back down onto her chair.

"I…I'm sorry Ms. Forth. Please forgive my atrocious behavior towards this…this pig," said Gabriella shuddering in disgust. "It is inexcusable and I will make sure it does not happen again."

Troy nodded as if to agree with what Gabriella was saying, which was very unusual for him. Fargo stood up and walked to a bulletin board covered with various different items.

"Very well. As you may have recently heard, there has been a series of violent attacks on certain literary experts in the past few days," Fargo said as she pointed to pictures of the dead bodies, laying helplessly in dark empty rooms.

Gabriella trembled at the pictures, while Troy viewed them like they were just pictures of a girl at her first soccer game.

"OK, so you need me to...?" asked Gabriella.

"We need you to find the whereabouts of this murderer and blow their 'mysterious identity' before any other murders are committed. We must not waste time. Every second counts. It's a second in which he or she could've killed another innocent person," Fargo continued.

Peering over at each other, but missing each other's glances, Troy and Gabriella were trying to read the other's expressions. Gabriella began to twiddle her fingers nervously but excitedly.

"So far, we have determined that each of these people are connected to one unanimous source—the notorious Ordo Secretus," said Fargo placing her rectangular, thick black rimmed reading glasses on her delicate face.

"Ordo Secretus? What's that?" asked Troy.

"It is a secret society of literary experts and novelists that meet every year to select the year's best and worst novels. Those chosen must keep their membership confidential or they will be destined to anonymity and be cut off from the world of literature," said Fargo, reading from a thick file. "These people are probably the biggest fanatics of literature possible."

"Losers," muttered Troy under his breath.

"In addition, it will be both necessary and critical for you to find as much information as you can about this 'Ordo Secretus'. That will help you further your investigation as to why these people are being killed. Insanity? Revenge against the Ordo Secretus? Just figure it out. You are capable enough."

"Great. So, is this a friendly little competition Fargo?" Troy asked.

"I don't quite understand your point, Mr. Bolton," replied a confused Fargo.

"You know, whoever catches the killer first receives the bounty and the credit—just a reason to work harder and faster! A woman like you would understand and think of something so brilliant," said Troy jokingly flattering the rigid woman. Gabriella looked at him astonishingly; how dare he?

Fargo pressed her lips together tightly, pushing back a stray piece of hair from her perfect bun. "I hope you are joking Mr. Bolton." Troy's smile immediately faded. "Do you actually believe that I would place either of you on such a major case by yourselves? If you do, you are terribly mistaken. I have called each of you here today so that you may work together, as a team. You are the best in your fields and together you will be unstoppable," said Fargo as if they were incredibly stupid not to grasp this in the first place. "But if you can't understand a simple thing like that then I'm afraid—"

"No. It was just a joke." Troy lied.

Gabriella's eyes widened to the point where it looked they were about to fall out her head. She grasped her head in her hands and began thinking tremendously hard. The last time they were together, things did not go extremely well. Troy also did not look overjoyed as he stood up and braced himself on Fargo's desk, his contempt flooding out of him.

"With Ms. Montez's wit and cunningness and your, dare I say it, 'natural talent', Mr. Bolton, this killer doesn't stand a chance. Are we clear?" asked Fargo, expecting no answer less than, 'Yes, m' am.

He looked into her stern eyes searching for a spark of humor that would indicate that what she was saying was a lie.

"You can't seriously make me work with her." Troy said to the director.

"I work alone." Gabriella added.

"Oh, for god's sake! Stop acting like a couple of overgrown babies and suck it up!" shouted Fargo throwing her arms up in the air, shocking Troy and Gabriella, for it were the first time they had seen her loosened up. "Either you two can settle you issues or I can find two new agents who will be much easier to work with!" said Fargo waiting for an answer.

"I suppose I can do it for the good of America," said Gabriella crossing her arms and staring down at her feet immaturely.

"Not only America, Miss Montez, but for the world." Fargo said, painting a much larger picture for the two.

"Yeah, whatever." Troy agreed. Muttering under his breathe he said, "Do you always have to be so chipper and such an infernal wreck, Gaby?"

"Excuse me?" Fargo said glancing over at Troy.

"I mean, I would be delighted to work with such an amazing know-it-all!" Troy said shaking his head as he sank into the red chair.

"That is quite enough. Now, Radley here will finish your briefing and prep the two of you for your mission. You will each receive an ample supply of weapons…" Troy looked up, seeming to be cheered up at the thought. "Gadgets and other miscellaneous electronics…" At this, Gabriella's heart began pounding.

"And further instructions as to where you will begin, what your aliases are, etcetera. I am counting on you two, so don't disappoint me," said Fargo as she stood up, gave each of them a cold nod and stiffly walked towards the door, papers in hand. She opened the door for the two of them along with Radley to leave her office.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Gabriella walked into a huge room surrounded with machines and experiments beeping and fizzing. Gabriella stared up at the steel walls. It looked like a futuristic prison, but she couldn't be happier to view all of the top secret experiments of the CIA. She had spent her whole life dreaming about becoming a leader in science and mathematics. She was always known as the freaky math girl, until she met Troy…but that all soon changed.

"Welcome to my lair," said a chubby balding man in a white lab coat walking towards them. He had an extremely thick Scottish accent and was laughing like a hyena at his own lame joke.

Troy and Gabriella stared at each other, scared by the pudgy man's weird laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha?" said Troy, trying to be polite but obviously annoyed by this strange short man.

"I am Charles Radley, head of scientific operations of the CIA," said the man.

"Oh,hello! I am agent Gabriella Montez, working on the case of the Ordo Secretus. Wow, agent…that sounds so great!" said Gabriella still in awe.

"Yes, yes I know," said the Radley adjusting his glasses and waddling over to shake her hand. "And you are agent Troy Bolton."

"Yep, that's me. So, Fargo said you're gonna prep us," said Troy.

"Indeed. Now, if you'll follow me please," said Radley.

Gabriella eagerly followed him closely. "How long have you worked with the CIA?" she asked.

"Well, they recruited me in college. I went to MIT and one day they asked me to take tests and do a bunch of crazy stuff. All of a sudden I found myself a member of the CIA. Ever since I can remember I've been down here saving the world," said Radley, laughing.

"That's incredible! College? Who knew they recruited so young," said Gabriella.

Troy began fiddling with a nearby experiment.

"Stop! You are messing with the Gastron8600! One wrong button and the entire facilitation could explode!" shouted Radley grabbing Troy's hand.

"Geez, I didn't know," said Troy.

"Anyway, like I was saying prior to this unnecessary scare, you both shall be traveling to Italy tonight in the prospect of researching a Mr. Antonio Mancini," said Radley walking towards two silver briefcases in clear cases.

"Mancini…that sounds so familiar. I think I recently read a book by Antonio Mancini—"When the Grapevines Tug," said Gabriella, grateful of her amazing memory.

"Yes, that was his last published book known to the common man," said Radley pulling out a bronze key with a black ribbon attached to the top of it, from his front lab coat pocket.

"So why do we have to find this guy?" asked Troy.

"As you may or may not know, Mr. Mancini was a member of the Ordo Secretus," said Radley twirling the key around his fingers.

"Was?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes. He was a member of the Ordo Secretus for 30 years. For those years, he was a dedicated member as he loved literature more than anything in the world," said Radley.

"OK, so why did he quit, or resign, or whatever?" asked Troy.

"You see, for the first time, he submitted his own novel, "Purple Nights", as the best novel of the year. When the rest of the members read his novel and voted on it, it was voted worst novel of the year. Mancini left in a rage and vowed never to let the Ordo Secretus destroy his career and passion. According to him, they were mistaken and he would avenge his book," said Radley.

"So you think-"

"You think Mancini is back for revenge against the Ordo Secretus for not choosing his novel," said Troy cutting off Gabriella, trying to show off.

Gabriella glared at him and tried to sustain her poise.

"Precisely. We have no proof of this whatsoever which is exactly why we need you two to go in and solve the case. This is the only lead we have so hope it takes us to the conclusion of this case," said Radley turning the bronze key into the lock on the clear cases.

"Ah, here we are. Inside each of these cases you will find two armed weapons, ammunition, a radar telecommunications watch, propelling rope, a specially designed cell phone, laptop and whatever else my crew decided to equip you with. They are each self explanatory and I trust you can figure it out," said Radley.

"Good luck, and I hope to see you again soon agents," said Radley walking towards an opening elevator. As he stepped inside he gave them a stiff salute as the cast, cold metal doors shut.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she opened the metallic briefcase. Troy didn't even bother to open it. Agitated, he already knew he would have to show Gabriella how to use everything. Gabriella couldn't be more excited to go to Italy and be on such an intriguing mission, but still, something inside of her had a feeling that they were on the wrong track. Maybe it was just her natural suspicion, but she wasn't going to let it go easily.


End file.
